the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Liberator (Holy Name)
This is the same Name behind the American Revolution, the social upheaval of Martin Luther King Jr., and countless revolutions by those in South America for a healthy country. This is the Name of the freedom fighter, the revolutionary, the warrior philosopher. Order of Anarchs: "Rebellion against tyranny is loyalty unto God." Anarchs feel the oppression of the poor, the orphaned, the widowed, the downtrodden... They see society as a lie, and they rebel against it for the hope of a better tomorrow. No matter the odds, Anarchs simply cannot give up the struggle for freedom and social justice. Aspect of God: Liberty AKA: the Rebels, the Libertarians. Anarch Degrees Facts: -The power of Anarchs is total regeneration, the ability to heal their bodies even after what should have been bodily destruction. Chaos, a cosmic force the Anarchs are associated with, can never be fully destroyed, only contained. The Anarchs seem to draw their powers of regeneration from that fact. -This supreme level of healing allows Anarchs to run into combat with the most outlandish and outrageous (and dangerous) weapons and bombs, totally unafraid for their own safety. -Anarchs are big with the youth in any given generation, the idealism and straining against social restraints of young people is often mirrored in the nature of the Order of Anarchs. -Ideally, Anarchs eschew violence, seeking social justice and peaceful transition through public pressure. But when tyranny reigns, the Anarchs often whip out the large and destructive weapons: cocktails, shotguns, flamethrowers, all sorts of explosive and flashy weaponry. Recently, some of them have been looking into portable EMP devices... -Anarchs are very idealistic. They perform well in Solomon's Porch and are often close friends to members of the Order of Philosophers. -Anarchs definitely have a running rivalry or'' disagreement'' with the Order of Kings. They see the Kings as representative of the unjust social system they often seek to change or overthrow. While Anarchs will work with Kings sometimes, they keep their distance and will often work to oppose the Kings, if only to keep them in line. -Left-wing or liberal political organizations are often home to several Anarchs. -Anarchs are found the world over, but they are especially prevalent in areas of the world rife with political unrest and oppressive regimes. The Arab Spring, the Eastern Bloc of Europe, North Korea, Central Africa, etc. -Anarchs are connected with the cosmic force known as Chaos. Supernaturals associated with Chaos will probably be favorable towards Anarchs. Utopia: The dream of the Anarchs is of a real-life Utopia, the perfect society, free of oppression and misunderstanding. The dream is a tough one, and more than a few have declared the struggle for Utopia the 'unattainable dream.' Still, the Anarchs persevere, for perhaps the realization of paradise is found in the struggle itself and society is made better by their struggles. Anarchs dream of Utopia, and while it often takes on a different appearance for each of them, they collectively yearn for it nonetheless. Grassroots Organizations: Anarchs make use of existing grassroots organizations and social movements, using the momentum of others to propel their own objectives. Anarchs are also heavily involved in politics and can be found among the armies of pollsters, analysts and other experts employed by politicians or political organizations. Modern media is another area of interest for the Anarchs. While they have been miffed recently by the Order of Heralds, the masters of media so to speak, for intruding on their turf, the Anarchs have quickly learned to use media for their own purposes, making overtures to the Heralds to smooth over relations and win the Anarchs some politically potent allies. Anonymous: It should go without saying that online hacktavists and the Order of Anarchs go together like peanut butter and jam. The two groups probably have sizable overlapping membership as well as a mutual outlook on the world and life in general. Thumbing It to Big Brother: The Anarchs hold no love for the IAS, and the feelings are mutual. The very nature of the Order of Anarchs puts them at odds with the Irregularity Assessment Syndicate, and the Anarchs are a high profile target for any and all IAS personnel and assets. Freedom Fighter... Or Terrorist?: When rebelling against the established system takes on a more martial nature, the difference between a freedom fighter and a terrorist is a fine one. The Order of Anarchs must learn to tread this line often. Sadly, many Anarchs have fallen into the black depths of terrorism and more than one Rebel populates the various terror networks of the modern world. Anarchs who have thrown in their lots with paramilitary terrorist groups are frequent enemies of the Militant Orders. References: -http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Regenerative_Healing_Factor -Anarchy on Wikipedia -http://www.jesusradicals.com/ -http://anarchy.wikia.com/wiki/Christian_Anarchism -http://www.christianforums.com/t7862804/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0093409/ -http://marvel.com/universe/Deadpool_(Wade_Wilson) -http://marvel.wikia.com/Deadpool_(Wade_Wilson) -https://www.youtube.com/user/thejuicemedia -https://www.youtube.com/user/TheYoungTurks -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0EQlIzPowM -http://www.biography.com/people/william-wallace-9522479 -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0112573/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0434409/ -http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/V_(V_for_Vendetta) -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0232500/ Video: Category:God